thetuckermeowsfandomcom-20200213-history
TUCKERZOMBIES: DEEP S**T
"Welcome to TuckerZombies:Deep S**t. Kill as many zombies as you can and survive long enough to rank on the leaderboard!" ~the intro text of TuckerZombies:Deep S**t. 'Description:' Tuckerzombies:Deep S**t is the second tuckerzombies adventure by Pat1196. It takes place in a sewer, hence the name Deep S**t. The locked captain for this adventure is Cotton, who is equipped with an AK-47, a Grenade launcher, and an extended Dual Mag. The difficulty for this map is Hard, most likely because Zombies get stronger faster. It also is difficult because Deep S**t has no seperate rooms and while your allies start with Wonder Weapons, they don't upgrade any. The tunnels in the sewer are filled with green-ish water, sometimes deep enough for the player to swim in. Wooden barricades and iron gates block the tunnels. The keys that re-spawn once every round can be used to unlock the gates to gain acess to usefull power-ups and hidden items. The zombies in this adventure are green and covered in fungal growths, probably from spending so much time in the sewer (see List of Zombies in Tuckerzombies for more information). As seen in the screenshot for the adventure, there are two main types of zombies on this map. There are the regular Zombies, and Skeletal Zombies. The Skeletal Zombies appear on round 8, and have strike level 5 as opposed to strike level 4 on regular zombies. They also have a slight increase in health. 'Main Allies' One of the allies that aren't hidden is Mittens. When you click on him, he says "Let's go kill some UNDEAD RETARDS!!". He is equipped with the Thundergun and no attatchements. Another ally is Sovester. When you click on him, he says "Yay! It smells like poo down here!..." When you click on him a second time, he says, "...And I really like POO!!". Sovester has a ray gun as a weapon and no attatchements. Freddy is also an ally in the adventure. When you select him, he says "These zombies don't stand a chance against my freeze-ray!" when selecting him a second time, he says "I call it... The Winter's Howl!" The third time you select him, he says "It sucks on CoD, but it doesn't suck here!" Freddy, as he said, is equipped with the Winters Howl. He has no attatchements, though. 'Hidden items/Secrets' In the adventure, you can find a mystery box in the sewer. Just like the mystery box in the first Tuckerzombies adventure, the item/ally that comes from the box randomly changes each time you play. Here are the items/allies that can come from the box: -a Juggernaught -another key -a shovel -Mario (from Nintendo) Out of all these, The Juggernaught is the strongest. While Mario has more damage bonus, the Juggernaut has a stronger attack. You can also find a teleporter. It leads to a room with a large pipe that's jammed into a giant pile of poop. If you obtain the shovel from the mystery box you can bring it to the poop covering the pipe in the teleporter. This will unclog the drain causing 100s of little poop peices to come out of the pipe in the first room. They are weak, but they come in numbers and swarm zombies killing them fast! After they die they respawn immediately! 'Strategies' Strategy 1: First, unlock the gate that appears to your right when you first start the game. You can find a power-up health behind here. Then, unlock the next gate in the same tunnel. Behind this gate, you might find Sovester, Mittens, or Freddy (their positions randomize every time you play). Ally them so they follow you. If you know any other strategies, add them here. 'WonderWeapon Mode' The Wonder Weapon mode was unlocked when spore user Allan201 beat the regular version, which was considered to be impossible to beat. The Wonder Weapon was released on 4/20/2011. It's pretty much just like the regular version, only harder.